


More Than Skin Deep

by Littled



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Cutting, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littled/pseuds/Littled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dabble of Loki in his cell</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Skin Deep

Loki slide the shard of glass under his skin and started to drag it up his arm. The guards had cleared most of the broken glass and debris from his cell but they had missed the finger length shard that had slid under between two stacks of books. A small pile of skin was set beside him. Blue skin. Cold, blue skin. He paid no attention to the growing pool of blood begin feed from the streams trickling down his legs and dripping from his knuckles as he pulled another piece of skin off his arm. He stared at the skin with desperation and as the skin shifted from warm, soft pink to cold, dead blue a tear trickled from one eye. He dropped the offending flesh without a second look and started to cut another strip from a section of unmarked skin on his leg.

"All father!" A strong hand clenched around Loki’s hand, yanking it away from his leg while also driving the edges of the glass into his fingers.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Loki looked up into the stormy eyes of Thor. Eyes full of confusion, distrust, and anger.

"I tried for so long. To change what I am. Every shape shifting spell I could learn. I tried. I made myself into a horse, into a bird, a woman, a child. But my magic failed me. I was still the monster. Maybe I can cut it out of me. I just need to cut a little deeper."

"No, Loki. There is no monster here." Thor pulled the bloody glass from Loki’s fingers. Loki stared at the blue skin beside him as the warmth of Thor moved away and wondered how a frost giant could feel so cold.


End file.
